Fortune
by TheOtaku4
Summary: Since there is not that many Binbougami Ga (Good Luck Girl) fanfics, I made one :) Summary: Ichiko has noticed Momiji has not been trying to take her good fortune energy away and assumes she has given up. However, Ichiko is starting to realize her feelings for Momiji and tries to tell the God of Misfortune. Ichiko x Momiji. Yuri and Lemon. RatedM. Enjoy and expand for more fanfics.


Fortune

Author's note (A/N): Since there isn't any fanfiction on Binbougami Ga! (Good Luck Girl for English Dub), I decided to go ahead and make my own. If you don't know, the main characters are Ichiko Sakura and Momiji Binboda, go watch the anime/read the manga to know the whole story (best anime you'll ever see).

Ichiko Sakura, the girl that is very lucky and able to do anything, is really the girl who is lonely with no friends, nor does she ever see her parents. Of course she would have these feelings covered up, but then Momiji came into her life and things started to change for her. The God of Misfortune Momiji has only one goal: to take the good fortune of Ichiko that creates the good luck within her (she absorbs good luck from others and it is something she can't control, so Momiji is trying to fix the problem). Ironically, Momji's attempts to take the good fortune energy is suppressed due to the fact that she is a God of Misfortune with bad luck, and Ichiko is too lucky to have it taken, unless she surrenders, which she won't.

It has been weeks since Momiji has been trying again and again and again to take the good fortune energy from Ichiko. At some point, Ichiko has gotten use to the fact of Momiji trying to take it from her and manages to fight back. However, things started to get pretty different. Momiji and Ichiko go to school and sit next to each like always, since Momiji has been trying to plot her next move and Ichiko refuses to let her get to her. Just another day, or is it?

Hours have passed and Ichiko looks over to Momiji who is just gazing out the window like always (majority of main characters do).

'What are you thinking God of Misfortune?' Ichiko thought. 'Are you going to attack me again the moment we leave school grounds? Try to blindside me? Or maybe just piss me off so you can render me vulnerable and take my good fortune?'

The suspense was killing her. Ichiko and Ranmaru (their friend) walk home together and they see Momiji in front of them. Momiji is walking in their direction and Ranmaru notices Ichiko is focusing on Momiji.

"Aren't you being too paranoid?"

"Oh come on. You know she is trying to take my good fortune away from me. Just look at her, plotting her next move as if she was able to know my every move." (insert Deathnote Light vs L reference here).

"Well that's true, but you shouldn't get so worked up. I mean sure she is going to try again like always. Then again, I hope she won't resort to anything deadly again." Ranmaru started to worry herself if she gets killed in the process alongside Ichiko, or Momiji if Momiji failed, again.

They all got home to Ichiko's house (or condo) and not surprising, greeted by the Dog God Momou and the Perverted Monk Bobby who majority of the time live with Ichiko since they both don't have anywhere else to live. The same with Momiji, even though she even fails to steal Ichiko's good fortune while she's sleeping, but Ichiko is a pretty much a sleep walker, or sleep fighter. The only one Ichiko was happy to see is Kitty, the Cat God similar to Momou, but can't really talk is the only downside for the both of them, but they don't mind. The rest of night passed and most of it seemed like awkward silence.

"Well, I'm going home now, see you guys tomorrow." Ranmaru said as she waved goodnight and walked out.

"Goodnight." Ichiko said.

"Yea, see ya." Momiji said. Surprisingly, those where literally the only words she said out of the whole day.

'What is she on her period?' Ichiko thought (A/N: watch the anime to get the actual joke).

The next day, Ichiko is in class with Momiji and she tries not to let her guard down, again. Momiji however, looks out the window thinking about stuff and not even trying to make move. It's the same as yesterday. Later Ichiko begins to be curious about Momiji. She then runs into Kumagai, Momiji's teddy bear and partner in crime, to figure out what is going on.

"Are you two planning something?" Ichiko said. The teddy bear pulls out the notebook he writes to communicate with, begins to respond.

"I don't know what your talking about but she has been down lately." Says Kumagai's words.

"What do you mean, is she giving up?"

"No she won't, but she just seems different somehow, even she won't talk to me about it."

"Is she on her period?" Kumagai felt as if he should remain silent because of that statement.

"I don't really know, but it doesn't look like it has anything to do with you."

Later that night, the same thing happened, Momiji remained silent, everyone questioning it, etc. Usually Momiji would attempt to kill Ichiko at times like these, but for now, nothing. Days went by and, even though Momiji has not done anything at all, Ichiko started to feel different.

'What's going on? Why hasn't she attacked me or tried to lure me into one of her traps? Is she finally giving up?' All these thoughts running through Ichiko's head began to bother her. Normally she would be happy about Momiji giving up and going home so Ichiko can continue to live her life without her, but now, Ichiko is feeling the opposite. A week has passed and it's been the same thing over and over again, Ichiko started to feel uneasy (A/N: This would have been a good Far Cry 3 parody, just saying).

'What is this feeling? Usually I'm supposed to avoid her, keep my guard up, or even kick her ass if she came charging at me with that gigantic syringe again. But what the fuck is this strange feeling?! I feel like I want her to fight me, to try and use her devious tricks, or even talk to me like normal person with normal conversation. Could it be that I'm...I'm... in love with her?' Ichiko began to blush, and even the thought almost made her feel like Kuroyuri, who is usually the yuri fangirl in all this.

"What's the matter Ichiko?" said Ranmaru, who scared the crap of Ichiko who partially screamed like she always does whenever someone sneaks up behind her and says something.

"Oh Ranmaru, I just..." Ichiko felt awkward after just thinking about the previous scenario.

"Are you ok?"

"Well... it's Momiji"

"What about her? Did you figure out what is wrong?"

"No, but since she hasn't tried to take my good fortune energy... I feel like I want her to..."

"Really?!" Ranmaru was surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I feel as though she is not wanting to be around me, but I want to be around her and I don't want her to ignore me, or forget about me, I think... I'm in love with her!" Ichiko began to cry.

'Awww...' Ranmaru thought. "Then you better let her know right away."

"eh?" Ichiko stopped crying.

"You finally realized your feelings for Momiji. To be honest, I was hoping you two would eventually settle down and become good friends since that transformation incident she had after being cleaned, but I never expected this. This seems better." (A/N: If you're thinking this is all because of Tsuwabuki, you are wrong. Again referring to the story in general).

"You're right, but if I tell her, what if she doesn't love me back?"

"She hasn't even tried to do anything to you now, so why worry?"

"Right. I need to try and let her know."

Later, Ichiko and the others are hanging out in Ichiko's house. The evening came and Ranmaru signals to Ichiko to go for it now. Bobby and Momou are curious, but Ranmaru and Kitty let Ichiko not to worry about them. They would pretty much kick their asses if they did anything stupid which to them is what they always do (A/N: To us, it's just epic).

"God of Misfor-... Momiji." Ichiko said with a straight face. This caught Momiji's attention since Ichiko rarely calls her by her name. "Can i talk to you? Please?"

"Ok..." Momiji said still surprised. They go into Ichiko's room to talk while Ranmaru and Kitty keep an eye on Momou and Bobby.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Momiji.

"Well... First of all, what has been up with you lately?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Are you? Even Kumagai has been worrying about you."

"You're worried about me?"

"Yes. You haven't tried to take my good fortune energy. You hardy talked to any of us. You haven't even tried cosplaying while doing something relevant to the person you're trying to play as. What's with you?"

"I just... haven't been well lately. Wait a minute... Why are you so concerned about me?"

Ichiko felt as if the world stopped spinning in a bad way. "I uhhh... It doesn't matter. I just want to know what you are planning this time."

"I'm not doing anything. But there is something wrong with you."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"There is not!"

"There is so!"

"You can't prove anything!"

"What is it?!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Momiji and Ichiko both stood still, wondering what the hell just happened. Momiji's eyes widened thinking if she heard her right. Ichiko began to cry a little and decided to not hide it.

"I love you Momiji. I want you to be with me instead of how it has been the past few days. I actually miss how you were always around me, even if you where trying to take my good fortune energy or kill me for that matter, but I don't care. I know I don't have to be afraid of you all the time since my good fortune energy protects me, but that's not the point. The point is I actually am glad that you are with me all the time since Suwano left and I have no one else, besides Ranmaru and Kitty, to keep me company. Then there's Bobby and Momou, but I don't really care, I just want to be with you, Momiji."

Ichiko looks at Momiji wondering what she is going to say. Momiji was actually crying but then smiles happily.

"I love you too Ichiko." Ichiko felt her heart drop upon hearing those words. "I always had felt like this about you since you showed consideration for most people like Tsuwabuki, Ranmaru, Momou and even Bobby, and it's what I was hoping. My goal was to take your good fortune energy, but after learning a thing or two from Suwano, I know how lonely you have been. No parents who have not made contact with you for over a decade, a friend who betrayed you and made you suffer, and almost losing Suwano have made me feel bad, really bad. I have actually been trying to help you like giving you the necklace that absorbs good fortune energy so that you won't absorb so much to effect others. Sure it was really Ibuki that gave it to you, but I told him to. I really care about you Ichiko, I love you."

Ichiko smiled and never felt this happy before. There was a brief moment of silence and they gazed into each other's eyes. Before they knew it, they kissed. It felt great for both of them. It started to get intense and turned into a make out session. They were both so happy doing this that they didn't want to stop, but they had to just to breath. They smiled at each other and once again embraced into another kiss that was more intense and more magical than before.

-Lemon Start- (This is if you want to skip, which at this point, is unlikely).

They made out for what felt like minutes and they moved to Ichiko's bed. Ichiko laid on her back with Momiji on top of her, holding her, maintaining the kiss they were in. They stopped to breath again and Momiji looked at Ichiko and noticed she was nervous. Momiji thought it was cute. Ichiko really wanted this. She needed this. Momiji started to trace her hand up Ichiko's body.

"Momiji, have you ever... You know." Ichiko asked in a cute way.

"Don't worry, I have read a lot of manga and watched hentai before. And... I do have some experience." Momiji said with a straight face.

"Really? Like with Momou?"

"No! That's just S&M. Although maybe it wouldn't hurt if we tried doing it. But it was mostly with girls from the realm of gods."

Ichiko was surprised, but what was really surprising was that she was turned on by it. She kissed Momiji again and began to undress her. She started with the overalls and tried to pull them down. Momiji began to tug on Ichiko's sweater vest and before going any further, they stopped. Ichiko did't want to stop and neither did Momiji, but there was a moment of silence. Ichiko notice Momiji was trying to take off the cast that is always covering her arm and she removed it. Normally removing the cast showed her arm covered in darkness which was meant for unleashing her true powers, but after taking it off, her arm was normal. Ichiko wasn't complaining, but was somewhat curious.

Momiji began to blush. "My arm becomes normal when I'm turned on like this, so there is no need to worry."

"Really." Ichiko gave somewhat of a seductive look which made Momiji want to have a nose bleed just from looking at her. Ichiko continued to pull the overall straps down and Momiji helped. They got Momiji's dress off and Ichiko was about to take off Momiji's yellow shirt. Momiji first pulled Ichiko's sweater vest up and over her head and began to unbutton Ichiko's blue shirt. Ichiko did the same by unbuttoning Momiji's shirt and at the same time they both took them off. Momiji looked down at Ichiko's breasts and saw that she had on a white bra. Usually, Momiji would make a wise crack about Ichiko's breasts, but this time she complemented it.

"I know I have been jealous about your breasts, but they make you look even more beautiful." Momiji blushed, getting more aroused by Ichiko. Ichiko saw that Momiji was only wearing a black strapless bra and black lace panties. She was starting to blush and get aroused herself. She looked at Momiji's chest and, like Momiji, would usually make a wise crack about her being flat-chested, but seeing that Momiji is wearing a bra, she started to see that Momiji has been developing to almost an A cup.

"You seem to be developing. I almost feel like I should take back all the stuff I said to you about criticizing your flat-chestedness. You're really beautiful Momiji." She blushed and Momiji was really happy to hear Ichiko say that, she almost had tears of joy. Momiji brought her hand down to Ichiko's skirt. She unzipped it, then pull it down to Ichiko's ankles and off. She saw she had on white lace panties to match her bra and started to glide her hand below Ichiko's waist. Ichiko began to shiver in excitement that she almost reached a limit, but let Momiji continue. Momiji started to grope Ichiko's butt which surprisingly caused Ichiko's back to arch. With her back arched up, Momiji slid both her hands underneath to unhook Ichiko's bra. She unhooked it and took it off to get a better view of Ichiko's breasts.

"I'm so embarrassed." Ichiko said as Momiji stared at her half-naked body.

"You don't have to be." Momiji said which made both of them giggle. Momiji then glided her tongue on Ichiko's chest then up to her neck, and down to her breasts. Ichiko began to moan from the sensation Momiji was giving her. Momiji began to lick Ichiko's nipples and message her breasts causing Ichiko to loose her mind. Ichiko then wanted to do the same to Momiji. She pulled down Momiji's strapless bra to her waist and got a better look at her. Momiji stayed above Ichiko to let her have her way with her. Ichiko began to grope Momiji's chest as she believed it would help Momiji develop more eventually. Momiji began to moan and wanted Ichiko to keep going, but also do more at the same time. Ichiko brought her tongue up to Momiji's chest and down to one of her nipples. She licked and sucked on Momiji's nipples and Momiji herself was loosing her mind, she almost reached her climax. Ichiko stopped and brought Momiji's head down to hers so she would kiss her. They made out and Momiji started to pull down Ichiko's panties. She pulled them off while maintaining the kiss with Ichiko and Ichiko did the same by pulling down Momiji's bra and panties off from her waist. They were both completely naked now and broke the kiss to breath again.

"You're such a good kisser." Momiji said.

"So are you." Ichiko responded.

"Well now, are you ready?" Momiji asked seductively.

"Yes!" Ichiko whimpered wanting Momiji to stop teasing her so much. Momiji brought her hand down to Ichiko's private area between her legs. She started to rub Ichiko's core and stared at Ichiko who was moaning loud, loosing her mind.

"Come on, do it to me too." Momiji said, almost in a begging voice.

"Okay." Ichiko said and began to do the same to Momiji by bringing her hand between Momiji's legs. Momiji moaned louder just at the moment Ichiko touched her. She started to rub her core at the same pace Momiji was doing to her. Momiji then inserted her finger and Ichiko moaned louder than before. Momiji covered the sound by putting her mouth to Ichiko who inserted her finger, doing the same to Momiji. They both felt so good that they were about to reach their limit.

"Momiji!" Ichiko panted. "I'm gonna... cum!"

"Me too!." Momiji said. "Together! Together!"

"MOMIJI!"

"ICHIKO!"

They both screamed as they climaxed. After a brief moment from their session, they made out once more to make the rest of the time last. They kissed longer than before and after they were done, Momiji took the blanket and covered both of them. They cuddled in bed, never wanting to let go of each other.

"Do you think we were too loud that they might have heard us?" Ichiko said referring to Ranmaru, Kitty, Bobby, and Momou, almost starting to worry if Bobby and Momou were going to barge in.

"Maybe, but who cares. Let's just stay like this." Momiji said as she felt like there were no more problems to deal with after finally having her romance with Ichiko.

"Do you really want to do it with Momou next time?" Ichiko asked out of curiosity which made Momiji blush.

"Do you?" Momiji asked.

"Maybe, but as long I'm with you the whole time." Ichiko smiled.

"Ok, I'm glad." Momiji giggled.

"I Love you Momiji." Ichiko said.

"I Love you too Ichiko." Momiji said.

They drifted off too sleep and have formed a new-found relationship as a couple.

-Lemon End- (Once again, just letting you know it's here).

-Epilogue-

"What was that? Are they alright?" Momou said even though, ironically, his dog-like powers didn't pick up anything.

"Maybe we should check on them." Bobby said.

"NO!" Ranmaru shouted giving Momou and Bobby a curious look. "I mean uhh... Do you really want to mess with them right now? You know they'll kick both of your asses."

"Yea, your right." Momou said. Even though it's something he would want, being a masochist and all.

Ranmaru sighed with relief. 'Those two really know how to make each other happy.' she thought since she could tell what "really" happened in Ichiko's room. She was really glad that they hit it off, and more.

A/N: To be perfectly honest, this is my very first yuri and lemon story ever. I was nervous at first because I never wrote something like this that involved this kind of stuff, even though I read stuff like this in other fanfics especially yuri. I hope others can make Binbougami Ga fanfics, which fans might when it gets a second season and/or a sequel to the manga. Well, I hope you liked it and I will try to make more fanfics of my own and hopefully I can get better at writing. Anyways, Thanks for reading :)


End file.
